Girlfriend
by catlover606
Summary: What happens when Riley's ex-boyfriend gets her into detention knowing little that she will fall for someone? (Eventual Raya)
1. Chapter 1

I look at her from across the other side of the room. The very room that my ex-boyfriend, Lucas, got me into. Detention. My parents always told me to stay away from people like them, rebels, and I  
should've listened to them, because now look where it's got me. But, then again, they did tell me to stay away from Farkle, and he's my best friend, so I guess they don't give very good advice, do  
they? My parents are going to kill me when they find out I got detention. I get so lost in my thoughts about all the things my parents could do, that I don't even realize that the girl moved across the  
room and plopped herself into the desk in front of me, and turned the desk around, and was now staring at me. I look up and ice blue meets chocolate brown. I look at her winged eyeliner and bold  
red lips, and when you look extreamly close you can see a light scattering of freckles dancing playfully across her perfectly aligned nose. Then I finally realize that she is talking to me.

"What?" I ask.  
"I asked you what your name is." She says bluntly.  
"Oh... It's Riley." I say stumbling over my words.  
"Isn't that a guys name?" She asks.  
"NO! Girls can be called Riley too, and I'm one of them!" I say getting defensive about my name.  
"Ok, sorry! No need to get all defensive, I was just asking." She says getting a little mad.  
"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm the one who should be sorry." I say quietly.  
"No, I should be the one who's sorry, so I'm sorry." She says.  
"No, I'm sorry." I say.  
"No, I'm sorry." She says.  
"No, I'm sorry." I say.  
"Riley I never loose an argument so you better give up now." She says.  
"Fine! You win! I loose. Happy now?" I ask.  
"Very." She says with a smirk hiding along her lips.

We keep talking and the next thing I know the detention teacher is telling us we can go. So I get up from my seat reluctantly, because I was having such fun talking to that girl. We head down the  
stairs and I realize I never got her name.

"What is you name?" I ask.  
"Maya."

And then she's off, skating down the street on, whatever she's riding on.


	2. Thank You

Hey guys this isn't a new chapter but, I jut wanted to let you guys know how happy I am because I only posted this like two days ago and I already have like three followers. So thank you and if we  
can get five reviews and four followers I will post another chapter soon, but I do want to let you guys know that I do have to write the next chapter and school is starting for me in a couple of weeks  
so I might not update as quickly. Also I do want to say that I will be putting the goals for chapter 3 at the bottom of chapter 2. Thanks again guys and I hope to talk to you all soon, bye!


	3. Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning thinking about Maya. Wait! I'm thinking about Maya? WHY? My thinking is cut off when my mom walks into my room.

"Where were you yesterday?" My mom asks.  
"I was at the schools library." I say.  
"Funny, because I talked your father, and he said the library closes as soon school let's out." She says.  
"Uh... did I say the schools library? I ment the New York Public Library." I stumble over my words.  
"Riley, I don't know why you feel the need to lie to me so are you going tell me the truth?" She asks.  
"I can't, I'm sorry." I say softly.  
"Well then I want you to come home from school right away so your father and I can tell you your punishment." She says.  
"Ok, can you please leave so I can get dressed for school." I ask.  
"Alright honey. See you downstairs." She says.

As soon she leaves my room I get dressed in black tights, a blue skirt, a white tank-top, and a blue crop-top. I go over to my dresser and sit down on my fluffy chair pillow and lightly put on my natural make-up. I put on my socks and grab my black boots and head to the kitchen. I see my whole family sitting around the table eating, so I grab a plate and fill it up with pancakes, sausage, eggs, and toast. I put my plate down on the table and go over to the cabinets grab a glass, then go over to the fridge and grab the orange juice and pour my self a glass and put the juice back in the fridge and bring my glass to the table, and sit down. I look at my dad and I see he's glaring at me.

"What?" I ask.  
"I'm just really disapointed in you, and you are so glad I'm not your teacher anymore or else I would give you detention." He says.  
My face drops as soon as he says the word 'detention'. "Yeah. So lucky." I say forcefully.  
"Wait a minute." He says. "I think I know where you were yesterday."  
"Where?" I ask nervously.  
"At detention." He says.  
"How did you know... I mean what? That's impossible! I'm a good girl." I say.  
"See! Now your lying! Your grounded young lady, no cell phone, tv, computer or hanging with out Farkle for three weeks."  
"WHAT?!" I scream. "You can't do that!"  
"Yes I can because I'm your father."  
"That's not fair!" I scream as I grab my bag and boots and head out the door.  
"Young lady get back here!" My father shouts after me, but I'm already down the stairs.

I hear a voice behind me and I turn around and to my disbelief I see Maya.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.  
"I live here." She states.  
"Where?" I ask.  
"In the building, in apartment 4D." She says.  
"Really? Because I live in apartment 3D." I say.  
That's really cool." She says.  
"Yeah." I say.  
"Hey! I just got an idea, how about we ditch school and we go to Queens?" She asks.  
"You just want me to ditch school, loose my perfect attendence, and ride the subway with out my parents knowing?" I ask in disbelief.  
"Mhm." She says.  
"Sure." I say.

* * *

**Hey guys so this is the second chapter of my new story 'Girlfriend' and if you guys want the third chapter we need 4 more reviews and five more followers. I also want to say thank you to all my fans who have already liked the story(even though it's not a lot). I'll talk to you guys soon, bye.**


	4. Chapter 3

We start walking down to the subway. I turn to look at Maya, who is wearing black tights, dark blue denium cut-off jeans, a black tank-top, a red crop top that says 'Sing' on it, and spikey black combat boots. Her hair is that natural wavy hair and her hair color is that sun kissed blonde color and I have to tell you it look adorable on her. Her make-up is that bolder look with slightly dark grey eyeshadow, black winged eyeliner, dark red lip stick, and light pink blush. I keep looking at her and then she looks over at me.

"Do you want to go grab some breakfast?" She asks.  
"Sure." I say.  
"Why where you storming down the stairs?" She asks.  
"I was mad at my parents." I say.  
"Oh." She says. "So I already have a plan for what we can do."  
"Ok, what is it?" I ask.  
"So we go get breakfast, then we can go shopping, then go grab some lunch, then more shopping, then we can go to this awesome karaoke club that I found." She says.  
"Sounds good to me." I say.

We continue walking until we get to the subway and we board the subway for Queens. On the subway we talk about different things and the next thing I know we're in Queens. We get off the subway and start walking to the diner.

We get to the diner and the waitress gives us a dirty look, but gives us our table for two anyways. As we sit down to order I ask Maya a question.

"What was that about?" I ask.  
"I have no clue." She says.  
"So... what are you having?" I ask.  
"I'm not sure yet." She says.  
"Me either."

The waitress comes back and we order our food.

"I'll have the cheezy omelete with bacon and coffee." I say.  
"And I'll have the triple decker pancakes with hashbrowns and orange juice." Maya says.  
"I'll be back with your food soon." The waitress says.  
"Ok." I say.

We talk about random stuff like favorite colors, favorite foods, what our parents are like, yadda yadda, I think you get the idea, but I did find out that her favorite color is black(go figure), she really likes pancakes, and her dad is a drunken baboon(her words not mine) and her mom works all the time but is kinda nice.

The waitress comes back with our food and I thank her, she still doesn't look very happy.

"Do you think she thinks we're on a date?" I ask Maya.  
"I think so." She says.  
"But we're not!" I exclaim, and as soon as I say that her face falls. Does she really think we're on a date? I'm contemplating this when all of a sudden I'm being smacked on my arm, and I realize that it's only Maya hitting me.  
"What we're you thinking about?" She asks.  
"It's nothing." I say.  
"Tell me." She says.  
"No!" I say.  
"Please?" She asks.  
"No." I say.  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"I'll be right back." I say.  
"Where are you going?" She asks.  
"The bathroom." I say.  
"Ok." She says a little bit relieved.

I come back from the bathroom and we finish our breakfast, pay and we head to the mall.

We get out of the diner and it's bascially rush hour because everyone is trying to get to work. We finally find a shopping mall that has a bunch of different clothing stores. We walk in and my nose immediately get filled with smells. Perfume from stores, food from the food courts, and coldness from the AC's going. We start off by going to Aéropostale. We get in the store and just start being silly. We try on clothes that we know we'll never have, taking pictures, and just being teenagers. We pay for a couple of the clothes that we really liked and head to another store. We're walking around the store when all of a sudden a feel warmth coming from my hand. I look down and Maya's holding my hand.

"Is this ok?" She asks.  
"Yeah." I say.

We continue walking around the mall, hand in hand, when we find a Starbucks coffee shop. We stop and order some coffee's. I get a half-fat, white mocha latte with whip cream and chocolate drizzle and Maya gets a French Vanilla latte with whip cream and white chocolate drizzle. With our lattes in hand and us holding hands we head towards Bath & Body Works. In Bath & Body Works we find some amazing smelling lotions and body washes. I get Warm Vanilla Sugar, Moonlight Path, Oahu Coconut Sunset, Paris Amour, Be Enchanted, and Sweet Cinnamon Pumpkin. Maya gets Cashmere Glow and Hawaii Passionfruit Kiss. We pay and head to Forever 21 and get some more clothes.

We get done shopping and start heading to the KFC in the mall. We get to KFC and get in line and order our food. We sit down with our food and start talking, then all of a sudden she asks me for my phone number. So I write it down on a scrap piece of paper for her and hand it to her. We eat our food and then head out to do some more shopping.

We go around the mall until I find a Yankee Candle Store and we spend like a whole hour in their. Then we get out of the mall to go to a bookstore. We spend about another hour in their until we have to head over to the karaoke club.

We get to the karaoke club and sit down at a table and order some drinks. I get a Coke and Maya get a Sprite, and then we just wait.

"What's supposed to happen?" I ask.  
"Have you ever been to a karaoke place before?" She asks.  
"No." I say softly.  
"Well, we wait until someone goes up and sings." She says.  
"Oh." I say.  
"I'll be back." She says as she leaves her seat.

I try to follow where she is going but she gets lost in the crowd. She comes back and sits back in her seat.

"Where did you go?" I ask.  
"To the bathroom." She says.

We continue talking until I hear my name being called up front. I go up to the front and the DJ asks me what song I'm going to sing, and I tell him there must've been some mistake because I didn't sign up to sing and he shows me the piece of paper with my name on it and I glare at Maya, who justs smiles and gives me a thumbs up sign. So I tell the DJ what song I'm gonna sing and the next thing I know the music is playing.

_**I stay up too late, got nothing in my brain**_  
_** That's what people say, that's what people say**_  
_** I go on too many dates, but I can't make them stay**_  
_** At least that's what people say, that's what people say**_

_**But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving**_  
_** It's like I got this music in my body and it's gonna be alright**_

_**Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**_  
_** And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate**_  
_** Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**_  
_** I shake it off, I shake it off**_  
_** Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break**_  
_** And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake**_  
_**Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**_  
_** I shake it off, I shake it off**_

_**I'll never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet**_  
_** And that's what they don't see, that's what they don't see**_  
_** I'm dancing on my own, I'll make the moves up as I go**_  
_** And that's what they don't know, that's what they don't know**_

_** But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving**_  
_** It's like I got this music in my body and it's gonna be alright**_

_**Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**_  
_** And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate**_  
_** Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**_  
_** I shake it off, I shake it off**_  
_** Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break**_  
_** And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake**_  
_**Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**_  
_** I shake it off, I shake it off**_

_** I, I shake it off, I shake it off**_  
_** I, I shake it off, I shake it off**_

_** I, I shake it off, I shake it off**_  
_** I, I shake it off, I shake it off**_

_** I, I shake it off, I shake it off**_  
_** I, I shake it off, I shake it off**_

_** I, I shake it off, I shake it off**_  
_** I, I shake it off, I shake it off**_

_**Hey, hey, hey, just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and dirty, dirty cheats in the world you could have been getting down to this beat**_

_**My ex-man bought his new girlfriend**_  
_** She's like "oh my God", but I'm just gonna shake it**_  
_** And to the fella over there with the hella good hair**_  
_** Won't you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake**_

_**Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**_  
_** And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate**_  
_** Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**_  
_** I shake it off, Ishake it off**_  
_** Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break**_  
_** And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake**_  
_**Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**_  
_** I shake it off, I shake it off**_

_** I, I shake it off, I shake it off**_  
_** I, I shake it off, I shake it off**_

_** I, I shake it off, I shake it off**_  
_** I, I shake it off, I shake it off**_

_** I, I shake it off, I shake it off**_  
_** I, I shake it off, I shake it off**_

_** I, I shake it off, I shake it off**_  
_** I, I shake it off, I shake it off**_

I stop singing and everybody starts clapping. I go over to the clipboard and sign Maya's name up. I go back to the table and wait. We hear Maya's name being called and she glares at me and then goes up to start singing. The music starts playing and then I hear her beautiful voice.

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**_  
_**All of my change i've spent on you**_  
_**Where are the times gone baby**_  
_**It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two**_

_**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember**_  
_**The people we used to be**_  
_**It's even harder to picture**_  
_**That you're not here next to me**_  
_**You said it's too late to make it**_  
_**But is it too late to try?**_  
_**And then that time that you wasted**_  
_**All of our bridges burnt down**_

_**I've wasted my nights**_  
_**You turned out the lights**_  
_**Now i'm paralyzed**_  
_**Still stucked in that time when we called it love**_  
_**But even the sun sets in paradise**_

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**_  
_**All of my change i've spent on you**_  
_**Where are the times gone baby**_  
_**It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two**_

_**If happy ever after did exist**_  
_**I would still be holding you like this**_  
_**And all those fairytales are full of it**_  
_**One more stupid love song i'll be sick**_

_**You turned your back on tomorrow**_  
_**Cause you forgot yesterday**_  
_**I gave you my love to borrow**_  
_**But just gave it away**_  
_**You can't expect me to be a friend**_  
_**I don't expect you to care**_  
_**I know I said it before**_  
_**But all of our bridges burnt down**_

_**Don't hang up so I can tell you what you need to know**_  
_**Baby I'm begging you don't hang up**_  
_**So I can tell you what you need to know**_

She gets done singing and she heads back to the table and we leave.

We head back to the subway and headed on home. We get off the subway and head to our apartment. We get to the apartment and as I start to go up the stairs Maya stops me, and then kisses me on the lips.

* * *

**Hey guys so that is the latest chapter of 'Girlfriend'. Can we get six more reviews and four more followers.**


	5. HELP!

Hey guys so I'm having a little bit of trouble writting the next few chapters of girlfriend and I was wondering if you guys could help me? Just pm me with ideas. Please and thank you. 


End file.
